Don't Go Away
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: "Please...don't die...get up! I love you!"  Tessa was an odd person, with an odd man wrapped around her pinky. 11/OC


"Please...don't die...get up! I love you!" from Transformers 2

…

Title: Don't Go Away

Author: Me

Fandom: Doctor Who

Pairing: 11th Doctor/OC

…

Prologue:

It was deja-vu. Daleks and death...not so much. But being forced into a possible regeneration after being shot by one...probably the third time it's happened. A pregnant Amy watched in horror, held up by Rory. While River and young Tessa held on to each other for dear life, fallen to their knees. The Doctor lay on his back on the floor, head lulling to the side, his eyes locking on Tessa's. Tessa's blue eyes were locked on the Doctor's, she couldn't look away, no matter how much she wanted to.

Both were panting heavily, a faint golden flow of energy starting at the Doctor's feet. Rory had looked to see the energy, but looked back to Tessa when she whimpered softly. Outside of the wheeze of the TARDIS, Tessa's whimper was the only sound in the room.

'Tess', the blonde haired girl heard in her mind, 'I'm sorry'.

Tessa finally pulled away from River, scrambling over to the Doctor. She could feel the heat of the energy, but frankly, she didn't care. She cupped the Doctor's face in her hands, leaning in close.

"Tess," The Doctor croaked, "You have to..." he groaned in pain, the golden flow of energy creeping up his legs.

"No," She spoke so only he could hear her, "I'm not leaving you."

"Please..." The Doctor tried to plead with her, trying to contain a miniature seizure.

Tessa leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his. The Doctor gulped, Tessa letting out a shaky breath.

"Please..." She whispered, "don't die," she licked her lips, barely brushing his, "get up..." The Doctor barely heard Tessa's next words, "...I love you..."

Tessa's hair fell over her shoulder. A shudder racked the TARDIS, knocking Tessa atop the Doctor. River looked up, chin dropping to the floor. Three familiar faces. One that hadn't met her yet. One she never thought she'd see again and one she hadn't met before...but still who they were. If Jack didn't know any better, he'd swear it was Rose that was pulled on top of the Doctor. Tessa was positioned so that it looked like she was shielding him. The Doctor could barely lift his hand, but he managed it so that his hand was resting on Tessa's lower back.

"Am I missing out on something?" Jack said in a happy tone, though River could tell it was forced.

Tessa lifted her head, seeing the trio as Jack closed his vortex manipulator. John felt a tingle in his chest, the clone rubbing it absently. Tessa lowered her head back to the Doctor, as Jack walked around them, pulling something out of his coat pocket.

"You might want to hold on tight, princess," Jack said softly, hand on Tessa's shoulder, letting her see what he had in his hand.

He'd purposely contacted the elder version of the Doctor, that Tessa, Amy, River and Rory had witnessed the death of earlier that year. That Doctor had given Jack something that would help him, the him being the Doctor. Tessa moved herself, practically straddling the Doctor's stomach, legs holding his thighs together in a way that kept his legs immobile. She kept her arms on either side of his head, keeping the Doctor's head still. Then River saw it in Jack's hand, something resembling a hypo-spray from Star Trek.

Jack watched Tessa put her head next to the Doctor, making it look to the man like she was whispering quietly to the dying Time Lord.

"You still trust me, I hope," She whispered, the Doctor whispering her name back to her, though his tone indicated that he did, then she repeated earlier words, "I love you."

Jack moved quickly, Tessa's grip on the Doctor tightening as she kissed him at the same time, the spray jabbed into the Doctor's arm. Jack got thrown back, River and Rory moving Amy back in time, as Rose and John jumped away. Tessa and the Doctor were engulfed in the golden glow, the energy swirling around them as a bright white light beamed from under it. When the light died down and the glow dissipated, five chins dropped and one person snickered. The Doctor had a hand buried in Tessa's hair, Tessa straddling the Doctor's lap as the time lord sat up with his weight braced back on one hand. After a moment, River joined Jack in his snickering, the rest of the group slowly dissolving into laughter.

"That's just fucking lovely," Tessa sighed softly, grumbling about the laughter.

"Remind me to lock Jack and River in a room together," The Doctor mumbled against Tessa's lips, "maybe River will shut the bloody hell up, then."

Tessa shuddered at the thought, ignoring River's protest and Rose and Jack's sound of confusion. Though, John, Amy and Rory found it funny. The Doctor stole another kiss, before releasing his hold on Tessa. Jack helped the blonde to her feet, before he helped the Doctor. Jack surprised the Doctor when he didn't say anything about the Doctor and Tessa. Tessa walked around the Doctor and stood next to Jack.

"I've been dropping hints from the beginning," Tessa chuckled, gesturing to Jack and herself, "I told you 'it's in the eyes'."

The Doctor looked to Jack, then to Tessa and back to Jack.

"Oh, bugger," He mumbled, "why didn't I see it sooner?"

Tessa grinned at the Doctor and stepped up to him, resting his arms on her shoulders, while she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him happily.

"Because you're getting old," She said impishly, stealing a kiss from the Doctor, before pulling back and running further into the TARDIS.

The Doctor paused for a moment, before realization washed over his face. His eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed.

"Why you little brat!" He said in disbelief, turning on his heel and taking off after Tessa.

John started chuckling, shaking his head. He set an arm around Rose's shoulder, holding her close, before looking to Jack.

"I guessed it a long time ago," The clone told Jack, who chuckled.

River raised a brow at the two unsurprised men, when they heard a squeal and Tessa screeching the Doctor's name, making them guess that he caught her. The Doctor trapped Tessa against the door, after the door to his room hissed shut.

"Bloody hell, woman, you're loud," He shook his head like a dog.

Tessa snickered, "River's the screamer," Tessa challenged.

The Doctor raised a brow at Tessa, a distinctly Jack-like smirk coming to his young features. Tessa's hands came up, resting at the Doctor's neck, her fingertips drifting over the freckles on his neck. The Doctor gave a soft sigh, his eyes closing happily.

"How long before you think Dad'll come looking for us?" Tessa asked, knowing that the Doctor made the connection by now.

The Doctor leaned in, dipping his head to kiss Tessa.

"Hang your dad," The Doctor mumbled, ignoring Tessa's reply of 'maybe later', "I've got plans."

The Doctor kissed Tessa, Tessa's fingers winding into the Doctor's hair, as she tilted her head, the Doctor's tongue sliding against hers. After a moment, Tessa chuckled against the Doctor's mouth, having got an idea.

"Think we can chase them out of the main room?" Tessa smiled against the Doctor's lips.

The Doctor chuckled, stealing a kiss, as he got what Tessa was thinking. The very likely possibility of console sex, but wondering how far they could go before they ran Jack, John, Rose, River, Amy and Rory out of the main room. Either they'd retreat the way that the Doctor and Tessa came, going further into the TARDIS. Or they would chase them out of the TARDIS entirely. The said unsuspecting group jumped when the TARDIS suddenly started playing music, covering the sound of the Doctor and Tessa stumbling about, attached at the mouth. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin, when he suddenly saw his daughter's blonde hair next to him at the TARDIS console. John hid behind his hand, occasionally peeking between his fingers, Jack jumped away like he'd been electrocuted, Rose stared in amused shock, while Amy giggled and River and Rory cheered.

"Go, Doctor," Rory chuckled.

As if on cue, Tessa's hand shot up, flipping Rory the bird, before the hand buried itself back into the Doctor's hair, the Doctor's long fingers unbuttoning Tessa's top, while Tessa's free hand tugged off the Doctor's bow tie. Tessa tossed the bow tie aside, the bow tie narrowly missing Jack, who jumped away from it like the piece of clothing was toxic. They continued to watch, wondering just how far the two would get. Two options came up, if they started to go 'too far', they'd either notice that the group was there. Or the group would have to go somewhere else.

The Doctor picked Tessa up, sitting her down on the edge of the console. Tessa's slim fingers went to the buttons of the Doctor's shirt, legs locking around the Doctor, pulling him closer, Tessa leaning her head back far enough for another kiss. She let out an appreciative groan, when the Doctor kissed her hard, the man shrugging off his suit coat as Tessa finished with the last of the Doctor's shirt buttons. Head cocked as one, as Tessa pulled the Doctor's shirt open, River and Jack both giving the time lord an appreciative glance, as Tessa's hands traced the Doctor's collar bone.

"Alright," Jack said suddenly, though, it didn't break his daughter and the Doctor apart.

River yelped when Jack suddenly picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. The second the two disappeared from sight, the two left over pairs started laughing. Though the laughter stopped, when they heard the Doctor groan. They watched the Doctor pulling Tessa's hand away from somewhere, they didn't see where.

"Little minx," He growled, before kissing her again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The Doctor and Tessa were too into each other, to notice when the group left. The Doctor pulled back, both panting for breath. Tessa gave a groan of disapproval when he stood up straight. He peeked around either side if the TARDIS center console, grinning back at Tessa when he looked back at her.

"They're gone," He stole a kiss and stepped back.

Tessa's chin dropped, watching as the Doctor plopped down on the bench seat. The Doctor chuckled at the put out look on Tessa's face, crooking a finger at her, beckoning her to him. Tessa slid off the console, landing on shaky bare feet, and stepped up to the Doctor. She buried her hands into his hair and tilted his head back, the Doctor watching her eyes flutter closed as the Doctor's hand found it's way under her skirt, the other hand going to her hip.

"Oh, you naughty girl," The Doctor laughed, pulling Tessa down to straddle him, "no knickers?"

Tessa opened her eyes with a chuckle, "No monthly," she countered, "monthlies were engineered out of human females by the 50th century. Guess I got that much from Dad. 51st century DNA rocks," her words trailed off as she felt the tips of the Doctor's fingers stroking her center, "and you said that the Master was evil..."

Tessa choked on a moan as the Doctor's center finger buried in her, his thumb pressing firmly on her clit. He hissed softly when her nails buried into his scalp, Tessa moaning as he started to work her slowly. He watched her as she rocked against his hand, letting out a sound of outrage, that reminded the Doctor of a scalded cat, when he pulled his hand away.

"Who told you to stop?" She asked him, tugging gently.

Tessa kissed the Doctor, nibbling at his lips. Tessa dropped herself into the Doctor's lap, making him moan against her mouth when she bounced on his erection. Tessa grinded in his lap, until he grabbed her by the hips to still her.

"Do stop moving, luv," The Doctor groaned.

Tessa gave a little wiggle, before she did stop moving.

"Now you know how I feel," She grumbled, her mumblings stopped when the Doctor kissed her, hauling her up his body.

Tessa's skirt was now bunched at her waist, the Doctor holding her up with one arm around her body, while the other was under her, unzipping his slacks. Tessa felt the Doctor positioning himself and kissed him deeply, sinking down on him until she was flush against his thighs. The Doctor let out a low groan, almost matching the moan that was torn from Tessa. Tessa whimpered softly when the Doctor pulled her against his chest. Part of the Doctor wondered, why hadn't he done this sooner. The panting subsided and the two lovers could now breathe a little easier.

"Damn..." Tessa chuckled, the laughter quickly turning into a groan.

The Doctor stood from the seat, Tessa's arms around his neck, her legs wrapping around his hips. He walked over to the console and set her down gently, all without removing himself from within her. The Doctor's knuckles brushed over Tessa's cheek as the blonde looked up at him. The Doctor smiled softly.

"I love you too," He whispered to her, before kissing her softly.

…

Tessa stretched like a cat, waking to the familiar surroundings of the Doctor's bedroom. She felt a chuckle against her shoulder and turned over to see the Doctor, smiling at her softly. Tessa ran a hand through the Doctor's hair, ruffling it with a chuckle.

"Sex hair looks good on you," She laid back on the bed, the Doctor turning on his side so that he was looming over her.

The Doctor's fingertips ghosted over her cheek, Tessa leaning her head into the touch.

"I had a funny thought," Tessa chuckled, kissing the Doctor's palm.

"What's that, love?" He asked softly.

"Why is it that it takes life and death situations," She chuckled, blue eyes twinkling, "to get the people in my family to admit that they loved someone?"

The Doctor's brow furrowed and Tessa decided to clarify.

"Dad and Ianto," She decided her first example, "it took seeing Ianto dying, for Dad to admit...not only to himself, but to Ianto before he passed, that he truly loved him. The last person that Dad loved like Ianto," she sighed, "was my godfather, John Hart. Ma knew that dad and John had a...stressed history. But she still named John my godfather anyway."

The Doctor cocked his head, letting the thought roll around in his head. Tessa kissed the bottom of the Doctor's chin, bringing his attention back to her.

"You think too much," She chuckled.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her, making her laugh at him. The Doctor adjusted his position over Tessa, stealing a kiss. Tessa ran her fingers through the Doctor's hair, not aware of the smile on her face, as she sighed softly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" The Doctor asked with a chuckle.

Tessa stole a kiss, "No damn idea, honey, no idea."


End file.
